Wolf walking the Mile
by Wolfangel643
Summary: A new officer comes to work on Cold Mountain and life on E Block is just about to get lot more interesting when they find out this new guard is a woman... BrutusxOC Rated T for now might change later
1. Chapter 1

Wolf walking the Mile

"No, not happenin. I'm sorry Hal but I cant" Paul Edgecombe glanced to the older man then a young woman dressed as a boy standing before him.

"But, Paul just the other day you were complaining about not having enough hands to help you and the boys out. Besides she is willing to work at any price. Hell like she said she would work for free." The younger male shook his head. Yes, he needed help, he won't deny that but Paul knew it was a huge risk taking in this young girl. Bring a woman on the Block would defiantly not be a good idea especially being surrounded by men convicted of murder and rape of women, for most.

Again he shook his head. "Please Mr. Edgecombe, I know my way around dangerous animals, how different could they be from these guys you deal with?" the female in the office asked, her voice sounded very confident in herself. Paul knew these men, some that came in this prison were nothing but cold blooded killers till they took their sit in Old Sparky.

Paul looked her over. Her deep black hair was taken down from its bun, and was flowing down to her shoulder blades. She wore slightly torn and faded denim jeans with brown leather jacket over a white button up shirt. Also she wore a dark brown cowboy hat placed nicely one her head with matching cowboy boots. Paul saw all her clothes were slightly baggy and worn to make her truly look like a young boy. He also couldn't help but notice her breast must have been bound with bandages to make her seem flat chested. She truly looked like a boy.

Then he turned his gaze to her face. Paul felt himself shiver as his hazel eyes locked with her pale blue almost sliver eyes. "Please Mr. Edgecombe, Mr. Moores I'll do anything. I'll look after the inmates, take care of inventory, paper work" she paused before muttering "Cook and clean."

Paul frowned and sighed heavily "Fine but if you cause terrible you are gone, got it?" She smirked slightly before shaking hands with her now Boss and the Warden out of respect. "No worries Sir, there won't be any." The girl spoke truthful. Edgecombe nodded to Warden Moores before exiting the room with the woman following behind him.

* * *

"So where are you staying?" Paul asked out of pure curiosity, as the two began walking down the steps heading towards E Block. She was hesitant at first but answered smoothly, glancing at the prisoner behind the fences around them, "No where. I've been drifting too much. This is the first job I've had in months."

Paul stared at her out of the corner of his eye, shocked how someone as young as her could be travel far miles to work to feed herself and live. He shook his head. Curse this damn Depression.

"Well I guess Jan and I could give ya somewhere to stay" said Paul, looking down at the girl. Now it was her turn to be surprised. Someone she just met is taking her in? Man that's married at that? What would his wife think when a young girl pretending to be a boy comes home with her husband?

"Are you sure? What would your wife think?" she asked staring at Paul.

"It'll be ok she'll understand." It wasn't until Paul put a hand on her back and gently pushed her did she noticed she had stopped walking. She only nodded before continuing walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf walking the Mile

Paul opened the steel door and led her to a desk with two guards sitting behind it. "Boys I'd like you to meet someone. Say hello to Ms. Black" said Paul moving out of the way for the three to get a look at each other.

The two men were complete opposites, one small with sharp features while the other was large but looked like all muscle. She couldn't help but notice but they both were very handsome.

"Hi, names Dean Stanton and this lug here Brutal Howell" spoke the small one pointing a thumb towards the large guy. "Seraphina Black but please call me Jasmine" the girl said shaking Deans then taking Brutal's large hand. Jasmine smirked at the confused faces of the men. "Nobody but my father and brother Michael ever called me by Seraphina." They nodded in understanding.

She looked into Brutal's blue eyes and some how she lost herself for a second. It was when Paul cleared his throat, Jasmine looked way and pulled her hand from Brutal's grasp.

"Boss do you got anything for me to do?" Jasmine took off her hat letting her raven hair slightly cover her flushed face.

"Sure I got some paper work you could do for me." Paul began walking down a small hallway. Jasmine bit her lip lightly and glanced at Brutal before rushing to catch up with Paul.

"I think you she likes you Brute" spoke an Indian by the name of Arlen Bitterbuck, in the first cell on the left going down the corridor, who must have been watching the whole thing. "Mind your business Chief" ordered Brutal before turning back to his work.

"Actually, Brutus I think he's right." added Dean in the inmates defense, which only got a glare from Brutal. "That goes for you too" he growled.

"How old do you think she is 16? Maybe 17?" asked Brutus randomly. Dean smirked "I don't know but I thought she was a boy when she walked in." Brutal gave a small snort. So did he.

"Why do you think she's here? She has no reason in this place. Dangerous place for her you know, her being a women and all" wondered Brutal. He smiled slightly. She sure was cute when she blushed though. Then he frowned, mentally slapping himself for thinking such a thing. He was possibly twice her age maybe more. He gave a small sigh before looking back at his work.

* * *

The next morning, Paul was somewhat surprised to Jasmine down stairs helping his wife Janice with breakfast. "Morning Boss" she smirked and set a plate full of eggs and bacon in the middle of the table.

"You know Jasmine, I think I might have to get a uniform for you" Paul frowned as he saw she was in the same clothes as yesterday.

Suddenly she looked up in horror. "Please not a skirt" she choked. Paul looked at her questionly. She cleared her throat and looked down before gave him a cup full of coffee, and speaking softly, "I hate dressing like a lady."

Paul raised eyebrow at her, while Janice gave a little laugh. Soon all three of them starting laughing, Paul liked Jasmine's laugh. It was nice, sweet, and soft; a true laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf walking the Mile

"Thanks again Paul for the uniform" said a female voice that came behind Edgecombe.

Brutus was coming out of the can and going back to the front desk when Paul and Jasmine come in. Brutal nearly choked on his own tongue as he saw her. She wasn't the girl trying to look like a boy today, she was a pure woman. She looked a lot more mature. She wore the custom navy blue guard uniform. She had pulled her hair back in a high ponytail, but two short stripes were left on each side of her face. He noticed she had replaced her cowboy boots with what looked to be almost combat boots. Jasmine, with the help of Janice, shortened the length of the pants bottoms but had cut a few inches up the side of the legs to make a V shaped cut to flair out the pants around her boots. Now Brutus has always been a gentleman, but not even he couldn't help but also notice Jasmine's chest. From being bound tightly in bandages yesterday, her breast looked very much fuller. It was a complete change.

He cleared his throat and looked at Paul then back at Jasmine again. "How do I look?" Jasmine asked Brutus and Dean, who had just walked in from Paul's office, and nearly fell on his ass when he got a look at her.

"Fine" Brutus managed to get out. Dean nodded, quickly closing his mouth which had become agape. "Please excuse me boys" said Paul adjusting his pant uncomfortably before adding "and lady."

Jasmine turned her attention back to Brutus and Dean who had finally snapped themselves out of their trance, and went back to what they were doing before she had arrived. "Anything I could help with?" the young girl asked.

Brutal looked up at the sweet voice carrier. "Um.." Dean and Brutal looked at each other. "What can you do?" asked Dean.

Jasmine paused as she placed a guard's hat from the desk and placed in on her head before speaking "Anything. I can do paper work, haul heavy loads, clean, you name it. I'm a fast learner." Brutal gave a small smile as he saw it was his hat that sat on Jasmines head, covering her right eye. "Well then do you know if you guys have any thing to clean this possibly?" she asked taking a pistol from her belt holster.

Brutal raised an eyebrow and held out his hand, which Jasmine gentle as she could, passed to him. "Where did you get this?" he muttered gazing at the piece of metal in his hand. It was a Smith and Wesson Model 64. A stainless steel version of its Model 10 Heavy Barrel. It had a six shot revolver chambered in .38 Special. It was quite a beautiful revolver. The barrel was deep black and the handle a dark grey. Dean looked over Brutal's shoulder at the gun.

"My father gave it to me before.." she began but stopped and looked back at Paul who was walking up to the desk. "Before he went to jail. That right miss?"

All the guards looked over at Bitterbuck's cell. He was standing at his bars. Jasmine slowly walked over by him. "What's your real name girl?" he said lowly only looking at the girl in front of him. "Seraphina J. Blackwolf" she said smoothly.

"Wait Blackwolf? As in 'Blackie' Joseph Blackwolf?" said Dean shocked as everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf walking the Mile

"What's your real name girl?" he said lowly only looking at the girl in front of him. "Seraphina J. Blackwolf" she said smoothly.

"Wait Blackwolf? As in 'Blackie' Joseph Blackwolf?" said Dean shocked as everyone else. Jasmine only stared at Bitterbuck.

"Jasmine you mean to tell me you are the daughter of 'Blackie' Joseph, murderer of** six **men" Paul said, saying it more as a statement than a question.

She flinched at his tone and looked at the faded lime floor. It was true. She was his daughter, by flesh and blood. She wasn't proud of what he had done but he was still her father, but she knew he loved her more anything thing. "Yes sir, that's right" she said turning her head slowly to Paul and the others. They could all see she was trying hard to hold back tears, which she did but just barely.

Then Bitterbuck broke the silence "Miss I knew your father. He was a good friend of mine, dear Blackie was. He spoke very loving of you too" he spoke out stretchinghis hand for her. Though Dean and Brutus protested they stopped as Paul shook his and let Jasmine take Alren's hand. Jasmine gave a small smile. "Its an honor to actually meet you" he said shaking her small hand gently, as if she was glass.

Later in the office

"Tell us, Jasmine, is there more bout you we should or need to know bout?" asked Paul sitting down at his desk. Jasmine walked in his office with Brutus and Dean following her.

"What don't you have a file or something Paul?" Dean asked. "I have no file." Jasmine spoke so low it sounded like a growl, which made Dean back now, then sighed before continuing "Sorry, what exactly do you want to know?"

The men looked at her then each other. "Maybe tell us the basics at least and if there is anything else you want to throw in there then do" Paul being the one to speak. Jasmine looked at them all one by one then sighed.

"Well… My mother died when I young, nine years I lived with my father and my three brothers; Michael, Gabriel and Sammael, in my mother's tribe. Then everything happened. One night I was dancing in the rain, when these men came. They thought I was an injun girl." Jasmine was shaking. The horrible images passed before her eyes. She removed her jacket and unbuttoned her white dressy undershirt. The men in the room looked away instinctively but noticed she had a black tank top on.

Dean inhaled sharply as did the others as he saw the scars that marked her lightly tanned and delicate body. Her sliverish eyes clearly showed hurt and fear. "They beat and tried to rape me that night. And if it wasn't for my father I probably would have been. He had killed those men to protect me. My father was arrested for murder. No one ever listens to an Injun when he is accused of committing a crime. I remember he never resisted against them, he was so placid when they took him away, never showed fear as he faced his death" she choked out before continuing "Six years, I lived with my brothers. I grew older, stronger; I've tried my best to not let my father crime affect my life. When my eldest brother Michael died from cancer I left. Nd' five years I've lived on my own." She looked at Paul and apologized "I'm sorry I broke my promise."

He looked at her confused for a second but waved it off. "Hey you aint caused no trouble yet there kid" he chuckled and ruffled her hair. Silence filled the room.

"So wait then your 20?" sounded Dean slightly shocked as he did the math. That caused everyone in the room to laugh. "Gonna be 21 on the 15th" she giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf walking the Mile

It has been three days since Jasmine told Paul, Dean and Brutus her life. They all came to a better understanding. She learned very quickly bout the Block and everyone on it. Like Harry Terwilliger, Eduard Delacroix, Old Toot and Percy Wetmore. All the inmates respected her, never once trying anything with her. She became friends with everyone on the block. Well except Percy. She truly tried but just couldn't. She hated how he was a jerk to everyone. Especially poor Del, she didn't know what drove Percy but he would yell and make fun of the poor French man whenever he got the chance. She thought he was nothing but a horny little weasel, the way he's always mean to everyone but then always trying to woo her.

Jasmine was in Paul's office cleaning her prized pistol when she heard Percy yelling. Today they were getting a new inmate and already Percy was possibly yelling at him. She growled in annoyance and continued cleaning her handgun.

Then she heard a scream in pain, it sounded so familiar, then it clicked. Del. She rose from the desk quickly grabbing her clean enough gun and putting in its normal place and raced to Del's cell. She skid to a stop as caught sight of Percy going out the door then she looked down the corridor. She complete over looked the inmate and went to Del's cell.

Jasmine found him cradling his hand, tears streaming down his face. She took her keys from her hip and unlocked the door. She slid open the door and hugged Del, trying to soothe his sobs. She half expected Paul or Brutus to yell at her to get out of the cell but they were still with the new inmate. As she hushed Del's cries over what looked to be three possible broken fingers, she looked at the new inmate.

John Coffey was his name, supposedly raped and murderer of two little girls, she read in his file. John was a huge bald black male, he was twice the size of Brutus maybe even three. He had scars all over his body. Jasmine could tell something wasn't right with him. Not in the bad way though.

Down the corridor, Paul closed John's cell door and Brutus made his way down to Del's cell. "He ok?" asked Brutus, eyeing how Del had pressed his head close to her chest.

"Yeah I think so. Could you grab my kit for me" she asked looking up at Brutal. He nodded, glancing back at Del then jogging to get her bag. He returned second later to find Del was sitting on his bed with Jasmine kneeling next to him on the floor. "Thanks Brute" she smiled taking the bag.

He smiled back, he loved her sweet smile. Everyone on the block loved her smile. Hell, they just loved her, the inmates even showed deep respect for her. She was caring, loving, kind, yet she still had a sharp side.

Cries of pain suddenly caught his attention, Brutus got ready to jump in if Jasmine needed him. Jasmine frowned as she tried her best to set the bones in Del's hand back in place. "Easy Del" Brutus and Jasmine said in unison.

"Almost got it Del, just one more and done" Jasmine finishing placing and binding Del's fingers. Del used the heel of his other uninjured hand to wipe stray tears his face. _"Merci beaucoup"_ choked Del in his native tongue.*

She smiled sweetly at him before picking up her stuff. "Let me guess the little weasel did this?" she said meaning it more as a statement than a question. Brutus nodded and waited for her to walk out before locking the cell door behind her. Jasmine glanced at John's cell. Even from the distance she could see tears running down his face.

* * *

* Merci beaucoup- Thank you (French)


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf walking the Mile

"It aint normal for a mouse to come up on people this way" said Dean looking leery at the mouse trotting towards him, Brutal and Paul. "Maybe it's rapid?" he suggested.

"Maybe what's rabid?" Jasmine asked, walking in from Paul's office. Then she looked down, about four feet way form where Brutus stood, there was a mouse. Jasmine chuckled lightly at the small light brown fur ball. Now she was never one to like mice and rodents at that but for some reason, she thought it was cute.

"So now you're an expert on mice? Huh, Dean?" Jasmine joked, coming up behind him and put her arms lightly around his shoulders, with him almost being shorter than her, and her boots added didn't help him much. She would always play with Dean but never cross the line, since he was married.

Besides feeling the sting of jealously, Brutus smirked and piped in "Yeah the Mouse Man." That caused Jasmine to snort. "You see him foaming at the mouth, Mouse Man?" Brutus asked stealing a glance at Jasmine.

Dean just stared at the mouse before replying "I don't see its mouth at all" Both Brutal and Jasmine laughed. Then she got an idea, she walked over to the desk and grabbed a cracker.

"Jasmine, no we'll be hip deep in mi-" Jasmine interrupted Dean's protest. "I's just curious" she said kneeling down, breaking off a piece of cracker then tossing it towards the mouse. At first, it seemed unsure but then it came and ate the cracker quickly. She smirked as it turned its tail and headed back down the corridor and slipped in the restraint room.

"In the damn restraint room" Dean said hitting his leg, then adding "you know he is making himself a cozy nest in there." Jasmine glanced at Paul, as did the Dean and Brutal. "All right let's go get the damn mouse" Paul sighed in somewhat annoyance. Jasmine just laughed, popping the rest of the cracker in her mouth and sat down at the desk. She wanted to see this.

"You could help us Jasmine" huffed Paul as he placed a wooden cabinet down, sweat dripping down from his nose. Jasmine smirked, relaxing at the front desk, as she munched on a half a slice of sandwich. "Nah. I think you got it."

She watched them bring out the last cabinet out of the restraint room. She chuckled as they searched the empty room for the mouse. "Three grown men outsmarted by a mouse." She heard Brutal grumble as she rose from her seat. She smirked as they slowly put everything back, and then turned to returned in to Paul's office.

Brutus just walked up to the desk when he found half his sandwich missing. He frowned and turned to Jasmine, catching a glimpse of the other half being finished off by her. He let out a snort then walked towards the door. She had her back to him, so he silently crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, much like she had done to Dean before their little wild goose catch. Jasmine jumped slightly and turned her head to find a large chest then followed up to see the strong face of Brutal.

She looked at him confused, an eyebrow raised. Brutus couldn't think of anything to say at the moment, as he pulled her small frame closer to him. Jasmine never protested and leaned against him slightly, letting him lay his chin on her shoulder, his cheek close to her ear. She let out trembled breath, her face bright red. "You know you owe me a sandwich" Brutus muttered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"Is this what this is all about?" Jasmine asked, giving him a look over her shoulder. "Maybe?" he smirked winking as he let her go and left the room, completely leaving her dumbstruck.


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf walking the Mile

Jasmine smiled at John. She had become great friends with the simple minded black fella. When she first came to Cold Mountain, Paul had told her bout the rules, talking to the inmates instead of yelling, to help make them be more comfortable and giving them less of a chance for them to snap. She had to admit it seemed odd to her but she didn't complain. She loved just talking to the inmates for hours on end, which was mostly bout her family and life when it came to John, since he didn't know much bout his past.

"So you lived on your own?" asked John in his low southern like voice.

"Yeah, but I've took in stray dogs once and a while. I remember one, he was a nice o'l shepherd dog. He had a terrible limp because he got hit by a truck when his was pup though, but still he was a sure good dog. He traveled with me a little. But then we stayed at this nice old couple's house and as payment I let them keep him, to protect their farm." Jasmine said smiling remembering all the good memories. John smiled as well; his eyes glowed with wonder and laughter. Jasmine was sitting cross legged in front of John's cell, while John was sitting on the edge of his bed.

She yawned. Jasmine was exhausted today, she had been forced to help asshole Percy put things back in the restraint room, after he took everything out to kill the same mouse Paul, Brutal, and Dean tried to get the day before.

Soon Paul's shift would be over, and then they could go home. Jasmine yawned again; sleep sounded really good, but usually sleep meant terrible nightmares for Jasmine. She felt extremely bad for Janice. Either she was woken up in the middle of the night by Paul in pain cause of his infection or Jasmine having one of her nightmares. Jasmine sighed, she knew she would have to find somewhere else to stay soon.

She looked up at John, who she found staring at her with an expression she couldn't describe. "You are troubled" he stated. She was that and tried. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her.

"Ill be fine John. I promise" she smiled, but she knew he saw through it. "You know you don't look so good yourself big guy. Having you been getting sleep?" He only shook his massive head. Jasmine was about to speak when she heard her name being called, it was Paul, his shift was finally up. She said good night to John, as well as Del and Bitterbuck. She walked up to the desk, where Paul was waiting patiently and Brutus was doing paper work. She smiled and walking behind Brutal, slowly wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders.

"Night Brutus, see ya tomorrow" she whispered in his ear, lightly kissing his cheek. She smirked as she left him stunned.

* * *

Tomorrow. It was all she could think of, Bitterbuck's coming execution. Today his family came to see him, Jasmine nearly cried when everyone hurried to rehearse. Brutal had seen Jasmine's face when before they started rehearsing. It was clear she was hurt. He knew both Arlen and Jasmine had gotten close, like a niece and uncle.

Jasmine sighed, she didn't want any part in the rehearsal or the actually execution at that, so she hid in the back room where they kept their supplies. Jasmine gave another long sigh before plobbing herself down on a few bags. It was comfortable enough to Jasmine, that in a matter of minutes she fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf walking the Mile

Whispers called to her. Jasmine looked around her, she was back in the woods where she was attacked that night. Suddenly a twig snapped behind her. She whipped around and found one of the men, from she was nine. She could see in the moonlight, his sandy blonde hair and hazel green looking eyes. He wore the same crooked, evil smile the night he attacked her.

Jasmine stared in horror, her head screaming for her to run but her legs just wouldn't move. The man moved closer to her, which snapped her from her trance. She made a mad dash though the undergrowth, twigs and brushes clawed at her legs. She could hear his footsteps behind her. She didn't dare turn around, she just kept running. Jasmine tried to scream as the man grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

She fought savagely against him as he climbed on top of her. "No God help me! Gabriel! Michael! Brutus!" she screamed trying to beat the disgusting man off her. She would have been shocked how she called for Brutal, her friend and co worker, but now wasn't the time.

He laughed manically but his expression quickly changed as her fist connected with his nose. Jasmine felt his large hand slap her face; it was hard enough to cause her head to snap to the side. Then she felt his hands move to her throat. Through the whole process, the man said not a word to her. Jasmine could feel tears began to form in her eyes. '_Please wake up Jasmine! Please wake up!'_ she mentally screamed to herself.

Suddenly the man's face changed, she was now looking in deep blue eyes. Sammael, her own brother, sat on top of her grinning like a mad man choking her.

"Jasmine, Wake up!" a voice called for her. She gasped for air, her lungs burned for it.

"Jasmine please honey! Please god wake up!" called a female voice. Jasmine screamed and lifted herself up. The weight of the man was gone, she snapped her eyes open. She was in the Edgecombe's guest bedroom.

Then she remembered Paul finding her sleeping in the supply closet and taking her home. She shook violently and eyes wide silver moons. She looked up and found Janice looking completely horrified and dear Paul holding what looked to be a broken and bleeding very bad nose.

Jasmine looked around her. Her bed was drenched in cold sweat, the lamp that was on her bed stand was broken and on the floor, and her pjs looked torn and even bloody. She figured it was from her breaking Paul's nose but then she saw her arm. It was a bloody mess, shards of glass sticking out and glittering in the moon lighten room. Without warning, Jasmine burst into tears. Janice wrapped her thin arms around the girl and stroked her head lightly, trying her best to stop her sobs as well as her own.


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf walking the Mile

When Paul and Jasmine came in E block today everyone quickly noticed Paul's swollen nose and bruised face.

"Damn Paul you get in a fight last night?" gasped Dean, standing up from the front desk. Jasmine only kept her head low. She had apologized to Janice and Paul almost the whole morning and she still felt extremely bad. Last night was the worst and most violent nightmare she had since she first came to Edgecombe's household, and now she most defiantly will try and find somewhere else to stay.

"Not exactly that" Paul spoke. Brutus was sitting on the edge of the desk; he looked Jasmine up and down. She looked tired, very tired and her eyes looked dull not bright like they usually were. He frowned, he knew today was Bitterbuck's execution but he wouldn't think she would take it that hard. Then he saw bandages hidden underneath her long sleeved button up shirt as she hung her jacket up near the door.

He walked over to her and gently grabbed her wrist. Jasmine grasped in protest but did nothing as he rolled up her sleeve. Brutus heart sunk as he saw the bandage wrap around from her wrist to nearly her elbow. "What happened?" he nearly growled as he narrowed his eyes at Paul.

"I have nightmares" Jasmine quickly said, placing her hand on Brutal's arm. "They're violent. I hurt not only myself, but people around me" she nodded towards Paul.

Brutal looked at Jasmine, he pitied her. He wondered why this young girl was tormented so. Jasmine looked away from everyone and walked down the small hall into the room where they had Old Sparky. Paul nodded for Brutus and Dean to follow him into his office. Paul sat down in chair and held his head in his hands.

"Paul?" Brutus stepped near the quivering man. "Guys I'm scared. I'm scared for Janice. I'm scared for Jasmine. For Christ sake I'm scared for myself" Paul almost wept. "You should have seen her last night. She looked as if she was possessed. She screamed and clawed at the air, god the screams. It was horrible." Brutal only stared down at his best friend for years. He had never since Paul ever shaken up so badly. "Jesus.." muttered Dean not sure what to think or do of the situation. Paul looked up at Brutal and Dean "I'm surprised that her arm was the only thing she got last night."

When Brutal walked out of the office he found Jasmine sitting in front of Bitterbuck's cell. Unknown to Paul, Brutus and Dean, Jasmine had been kneeling by the door hearing every word of their conversation. Brutus stopped and began to watch Jasmine.

Jasmine was hurt, so she sought the comfort of her dear friend Arlen, whom in only hours she would never see again. Bitterbuck kneeled down by her and spoke something in his native tongue. Jasmine out stretch her hand towards Arlen, which he took it gently. She spoke something Cherokee and leaned against the steel bars. Bitterbuck smiled lightly stroked her head. Jasmine looked at him and nodded, and began to turn away.

"Jasmine." She looked over her shoulder at the old worn Indian. "I am very proud of you. And what you've became, no matter your faults" he spoke lightly taking her hand to touch his face. Jasmine tried her best to smile, but it faltered some as stray tears slipped from her eyes. "Wado Ditilihi." *

* * *

*thank you, warrior (in Cherokee)


End file.
